Science
Before you read this there is something you should know. We are not alone on this earth. Every Creepypasta you've ever read is true. Including the one titled: Teh Day of all Teh blood. I've seen the Slender man, I hardly escaped mind you but I saw him. Jeff the Killer is real too. They are all real. I suppose you have a couple questions right now and I have the perfect answer. That answer is: Science. Two years ago I was a complete Sceptic. Every time I read a Creepypasta I always had more than three reasons to prove that the Creepypasta was was fake. For example, I always thought Jeff was fake because no one would last three days without getting a fresh cut in the mouth infected. Slenderman was fake because tendrils sprouting from the back is impossible and Sonic.exe was fake because it was simply a game. People who believed in Creepypastas would line up to prove their theories; only to get shut down. This would normally go on for about two hours each day. There was however, one person who got my attention. It was a calm Thursday that I spent indoors again. One person after another, they would never leave me alone. It was getting near the end of the day and finally the line of people faded away. Finally, peace and quiet. But there was a knock at the door. They were back--here to waste the rest of my night. I opened the door only to find one person standing in my doorway. He was tall and wide. He wore a trench coat and an old beaten up cowboy hat. His Grey dusty beard covered the bottom of his face and the shadow from the brim of his hat covered the top half. He didn't say anything he just grunted as he entered my house. He walked over into the kitchen and sat at the table as though he were waiting for me. I approached him slowly and sat at the other end. He looked down. "Do you believe in Science?" He asked me, his voice rough and raspy. "Well, I suppose so, why do you ask?" He coughed and kind of giggled at me. Again, he looked down. "Lies." He said in a disappointed voice, I didn't know what else to tell him. "Who the hell are you?" I demanded with a firm fist slammed on the table. He slowly looked up and smiled and in the calmest voice he said "God." He laughed like an old drunken man as rain began pouring but he immediately stopped and slammed his own fist on the table. "Come in Damn it!" He said and for almost an hour nothing happened. Suddenly the Doorknob started to shake uncontrollably and then it stopped. Slowly another man entered. His face was ice pale white and his hair was Darker than the night sky. His mouth had an artificial smile carved in with blood dripping out. His pupils were sucked in his eyes with a dark border around them. His white hoodie was bloodstained and his silver butchers knife had the terrifying blood of others who had fallen before him. "How the hell is this possible?!" I yelled completely shaken in fear. The old man laughed again. "That's not all." Suddenly all I could hear was static and behind me was a tall skinny man who had no face arms spread from behind all of his hands covered in dry blood. Slender man. The old man took out a list and on this list were a bunch of names: Sam Braydon Mutahar George Colby John Sara Brianna Kianna Amy Jakob Peter Kevin Carl These were the names of the damned souls. The ones stolen by the three of Death only when they were infants. These people were Sceptics too. Suddenly my name appeared right at the bottom and all I felt was fire. The burning desire to Kill. I was now without a soul, but still living. My soul was now one of the Damned souls. "What have you done with me?!" I growled burning in pain. The explanation was simple. Everything anyone knew about me was gone, my skin was tanned brown and my hair was burned black. The symbol of a Damned soul. "You are ours now. Forever wandering in the depths of Hell. Now tell me this, do you believe in Science?" Category:Creepypasta Category:Theory Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story